


est-ce que tu aimes le sexe?

by homiten



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/F, Genderswap, Improper Use of Ice-Cream, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homiten/pseuds/homiten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessi feels their thighs rub together when Erica sits down, skin warm and soft as her sundress rides up just a little bit. She swallows thickly and takes a bite of her ice-cream, throat suddenly dry. Erica glances at her from the corner of her eye. “Behave, rookie,” she grins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	est-ce que tu aimes le sexe?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dedougal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedougal/gifts).



> Quick and dirty Eric/Jeffy gender swap for dedougal, who at 2:15am PST on Saturday morning, asked me to write her something. 
> 
> I'm a total sucker for my friends. 
> 
> This takes place in a universe where exhibitionism isn't uncommon. Nobody really pays attention to them, but they know what's going on. 
> 
> Beta'd by kamidontarchive <3

The ice-cream parlor is packed when they finally shoulder their way in. Erica’s hair blows in the slightly stale air, but the entrance smells of the too hot pavement outside and the almost biting cold beckoning them inside.

Immediately Jessi can see goosebumps creeping their way up Erica’s fair skin from where they’re pressed too close together in the throng of people.

“Maybe I should go find us a seat?” she says uncertainly, loathe to leave Erica along to battle the crowd, but Erica just waves her off. 

“Go, go,” she whisper-yells, “I’ll get your fucking ice-cream, coward.” She grins at Jessi, pink lips quirking up on the side of her mouth while she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. 

Jessi sticks her tongue out petulantly and turns to scan the room. The main area seems to be full; bone weary adults wrangling their sticky, energetic charges into some semblance of calm while young couples hold hands while sharing banana splits and slices of ice-cream cake and sweet smiles. 

She cranes her neck searching until she spots empty chairs in a room that’s separated from the main room. It’s not as busy, empty compared to the main room and as she drops into the hard plastic chair, she makes note of the one or two people hiding off in the corner like she is. 

Erica comes over a few minutes later, hair falling out of the messy knot she has balanced on her head and looking as flushed and aggravated as she did when Jessi left her. She sets Jessi’s ice-cream on the table gently, passing her a little spoon and napkin before taking the seat beside her. 

Jessi feels their thighs rub together when Erica sits down, skin warm and soft as her sundress rides up just a little bit. She swallows thickly and takes a bite of her ice-cream, throat suddenly dry. Erica glances at her from the corner of her eye. “Behave, rookie,” she grins. 

Jessi shakes her head. Pouting, she mumbles, “I didn’t do anything.” 

Erica snorts softly. “Just eat your ice-cream.” She takes a huge scoop of ice-cream, tongue licking over the little plastic spoon like it’s personally offending her by hiding bits of dessert in it’s crevices. She runs her hand over her thigh, fingers pulling up the hem of her dress even further as she licks her lips and smiles at Jessi. 

One of the straps of her dress falls off of her shoulder and Jessi groans softly. From where they’re sitting in the corner, Jessi can’t imagine that anyone is paying any attention to them. 

She takes a quick look around, face ducking back down to watch Erica’s hand travel lightly over her own collarbone. More of her hair falls out of the knot, wisps of gold and wheat falling down to bracket her neck and shoulders and Jessi can’t help but stare.

She tries not to notice the shape of Erica’s breasts in her sundress, her thighs spread just a little bit wide in the heat. She knows Erica is watching her too, probably laughing at Jessi making a fool of herself as she fails to eat her rapidly melting ice-cream. 

“Here,” Erica says a little while later. Her ice-cream is all gone, spoon and cup licked clean and how Jessi missed that is a fucking mystery to be honest, but Erica reaches over and takes Jessi’s ice-cream from out of her hand.

“Hey!” It’s a weak protest, made even weaker by Erica giving her a look that makes Jessi sit up and pay attention. She scoops up some of the ice-cream, bringing her fingers to her her mouth while her free hand flirts dangerously with dipping beneath Jessi’s dress. 

“Here’s the deal, sweetheart,” she says conversationally, cooing, mouth and throat working as she licks and sucks at her own fingers. She dips a finger in the container, tongue poking out a bit between her teeth before she runs it lightly over Jessi’s bottom lip.

Erica’s finger is cold from the ice-cream, nimble as it paints Jessi’s mouth before she runs her tongue over it, pulls it into her mouth and sucks on it until Erica’s eyes go dark with approval, mouth stretched wide over a smile, pleased. 

She waits patiently for Erica to repeat the process, vanilla sweet finger sticky as she pulls a bit on Jessi’s lip and pushes her index finger into Jessi’s mouth, nails pressing hard and digging into her skin.

“Here’s the deal,” she repeats, voice husky and a little deeper. “Since you can’t eat your ice-cream from the cup, you’re going to eat it from my cunt.” She pauses to lean in, mouth running over Jessi’s jaw before whispering, “And I want you to be a good girl and make sure that everyone in this room knows what we’re doing.”

Jessi stiffens, chest heaving as she pays attention because she knows that Erica’s not done. 

“I’m not wearing any panties. If you work quickly we might have time for me to fuck you at home before we meet the boys,” Erica says and holy fucking christ. Jessi pushes the chair back so fast, metal feet squealing against the floor loudly. 

She blushes faintly when the other people look up to see what the disturbance is, colours furiously as she drops to her knees in front of the table and crawls under.

She can’t see what look Erica is giving the other people in the room, but she imagines that Erica’s cheeks and neck are pinkened slightly, hair almost entirely out of the knot on top of her head, with the straps of her dress hugging her shoulders and eyes startlingly blue as she bites her lip. 

She muscles in between Erica’s legs, spreading them as wide as the space will allow. Erica moans softly, sinks down further into her seat and cards her hand through Jessi’s hair. “Come here, Jes. You’re so fucking good for me. You want this don’t you?”

And Jessi just-- relaxes, head falling onto Erica’s thigh, face rubbing over it and pressing into the smooth skin of Erica’s stomach, inhaling Erica’s scent to calm her nerves. “Yes, of course,” she murmurs. “Want to be so good for you, please.” 

She keeps rubbing her face into Erica’s crotch, mouth open so she can breath deep the scent of warm and wet and tangy. “Erica,” she whines, tongue snaking out to taste her.

Erica makes a low noise, eyebrow raised and interested and she fists some of Jessi’s hair in her hand, moving it off of her face so that she can tip Jessi’s head and neck away from her pussy. 

She moves slowly and deliberately, holding Jessi’s gaze as she scoops up some of the ice-cream, droplets landing on her lower stomach and leading down to where she rubs her index finger in between her thighs.

Jessi’s breath hitches, mouth watering as she leans in, careful of Erica’s hand tight in her mess of hair. She licks slowly, tongue tracing the crease of Erica’s thighs. Her fingers flex and tighten, hand locked rigid as she holds herself away from almost collapsing into Erica.

Jessi makes a low whining noise, not knowing where to start first, almost overwhelmed. “Shhh, babe. It’s okay,” Erica sooths. “One step at a time. Start here.”


End file.
